It is well known in the art that the hindered phenols are useful as antioxidants and stabilizers. The compounds are used to stabilize both petroleum producte and polymer compositions against oxidative, degradation.
Nitro containing hindered phenols are known in the art; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,467 which discloses a compound of the general formula ##STR3## wherein "X" represents a tertiary butyl radical, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen or alkyl and R.sub.4 is an alkyl group. The reference also teaches the use of these compounds as antioxidants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,943 claims a compound having a structure ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be hydrogen, a lower alkyl or a radical of the structure ##STR5## These compounds are taught as being antioxidants according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,159.